


Rain check

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 00:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21065387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Dennis and Phillips talk in Phillips office gets interrupted by a certain lady Phillip has his eye on





	Rain check

“Dennis Just go and cool off”Phillip said to Dennis 

“My face is all over the news”Dennis rambled getting antsy sounding irritated 

“This is probably for the best”Phillip replies to him 

“I did what I thought was right Phillip”Dennis said to him 

“You only followed your own judgement”Phillip reasoned with the younger man 

Suddenly there was a creek long noise coming from Phillips door of his office 

Dennis turned around to see Kathryn 

“You on for dinner?”Kathryn asked Phillip her tone light and airy 

“Rain check”Phillip said to the woman 

Dennis turned to raise a brow over at Phillip 

Phillip seemed to be a huge ladies man


End file.
